


Trapped

by bellafarella



Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Dancing, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Husbands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Neck Kissing, Panic Attacks, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Trapped, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, holiday prompt, trapped in the mall, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Day 5: Getting trapped in a shopping mall together during after-hours in which they were Christmas shopping too hard.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568434
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariss_ugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariss_ugh/gifts).



> Day 5 is dedicated to Marissa. You are one of the first people I've talked to in this fandom and you are such a sweetheart. You are funny, smart, and kind hearted. I hope you like this little fluffy fic of David and Patrick getting trapped in the mall after hours. I hope you have the best holiday season and a great start to the new decade. Love you girl 💗

“David, we don’t have much time before the mall closes,” Patrick tells him as he all but chases after his husband.

“Patrick, I still have to get a gift for Alexis and for your parents, do not rush me,” David says as he turns back to glare at him. 

Patrick catches up to David in a bath and body store where he smells every single candle in the store. 

_Finally_ , David decides on what to buy for his in laws and they’re off to get Alexis something for Christmas. Once in the store David chose appropriate to get a gift for his sister, it doesn’t take him long to find her something right before closing. 

The two of them sit on a bench in a far corner of the mall as they go over everything they got to make sure they got for everyone they needed to, and checking all receipts to make sure they didn’t get charged incorrectly for their purchases.

“Okay, I’m ready to go,” David finally says as he stands from the bench. Just then, the lights of the mall turn out and they’re in almost complete darkness except for the emergency lights that are on. “What the fuck?!”

Patrick stands and they start to head to the exit of the mall, not seeing a single soul left in here with them. “Patrick, what’s going on? Are we stuck in here?” David’s asking him but Patrick doesn’t know the answer. He really hopes they aren’t but there’s only one way to be sure.

“I hope not,” Patrick tells him as they finally reach the main exit and Patrick pushes on the doors. They don’t budge. He tries again. Again, nothing. “Fuck, we’re locked in here.” 

“What!” David starts to panic, he drops his bags to the ground and his hand goes up to his chest above his heart.

Patrick turns to look at his husband and sees him having a panic attack. He drops his bags too and puts his hands on David’s arms, he tells him soothingly, “It’s okay, David. David, look at me, it’s okay, we’re going to be okay. I’m gonna make some calls and get us out of here, okay?”

David nods, not able to speak yet and tries to keep his breathing regular as Patrick starts making calls.

Patrick doesn’t really know who to call out here in Elmdale so he calls Ray and asks him what to do. Ray gives him some numbers to call so Patrick does. 

Patrick finally gets through to someone and when he hangs up he tells David, “So someone is coming to unlock the doors for us and let us out but it’s going to be another hour to an hour and a half.”

David perked up when he was informed that someone was going to come save them but he groans when he finds out how long it’ll be. “I’m starving though,” David tells him with a pout.

Patrick shrugs his shoulders. “So am I but there’s nothing we can do until they come to let us out of here.” David groans again. 

The mall is closed so every store and their tiny food court are all locked so there wouldn’t be anything else to do but sit or walk around the empty halls. With their bags at their feet they sit together and wait at the closest bench to the exit. 

Patrick takes his phone out of his pocket and puts on one of their favorite playlists, putting the volume up to the highest it will go and leaving it next to him on the bench. He stands and holds his hand out to David. “Dance with me?” He asks with a shy smile on his face. 

David twists his mouth to the side in an attempt to hide his grin. He takes Patrick’s hand and let’s his sweet husband pull him to his feet. Patrick puts his hands on David’s waist and David wraps his arms around his neck, much like the night they danced at Patrick’s surprise birthday party, and how they danced together at their wedding. 

Patrick pulls David against him and puts his face in the crook of his neck and shoulder, breathing in his scent and kissing him softly on the neck as they sway together to the music. 

They dance as one song ends and another begins, neither saying anything but not feeling the need to speak anyway.

Every so often, Patrick will kiss David’s neck or David will kiss Patrick’s forehead, or they’d look at each other softly and kiss on the lips. 

They don’t realize how long they’re dancing for until they hear the doors. They pull apart as someone swings the door open. “Thank God!” David says as he goes to start collecting their things. Patrick turns the music off and grabs the rest of their bags. David rushes past the guy with a quick ‘thank you’ but Patrick stops to thank him and gives him some money for making his way here to set them free, thankful they aren’t in any trouble. 

They settle into their car and before Patrick starts the car, David puts his hand on Patrick’s thigh and tells him with a sweet smile, “Thank you for that – for the dance. It helped keep me calm and not to freak out about being trapped in there. Though, I know I was safe either way because I was with you.” 

Patrick smiles at him softly before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. The kiss telling David that he would never let him feel unsafe in any situation, that he’s always there for him, and that he needed that dance just as well. When they pull apart, Patrick asks, “How about some dinner, huh?” 

“I love you so much,” David says grabbing Patrick’s face and kissing him soundly on the lips making him laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
